Convirtiendose en Arcangel
by momochanx6
Summary: Trata de la historia de una angel que quiere, convertirse en arcangel , pero para eso debe superar una prueba en la tierra, lograra convertirse en arcangel o encontrara algo mejor en la tierra?/ fic para un concurso


_**Bueno es un fic para un concurso (del que aun no se el nombre) en el que estoy participando, este fic , bueno no tengo idea de cómo me inspire para hacerlo, digamos que simplemente lo hice xD, bueno espero les guste y recibir por lo menos un review n.n.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El ángel de ojos azules **

Muy bien ángel Tachimukai ha llegado el momento de que cumplas con tu misión en la tierra, debes de cumplir con la experiencia para convertirte en arcángel – le informó el arcángel Midorikawa – cuando creas que cumpliste con tu misión, vuelve con nosotros al nirvana

Si así lo hare – dijo el ángel Tachimukai mirando con decisión a su superior

Muy entonces sígueme veremos al señor, para que te de un cuerpo físico y puedas ir a la tierra –dijo Midorikawa mientras caminaba saliendo del estudio donde el y los demás arcángeles le daban la oportunidad a un ángel mas para poder convertirse en arcángel

Vaya aun no me acostumbro a verte serio mido – le decía Tachimukai quien caminaba des tras de su amigo – te ves raro así

Pues si – le respondía el peli verde- no me agrada mucho la seriedad, pero tengo que intentar serlo ya que ahora soy arcángel – comienza a recordar lo duro que fue la prueba en la tierra y no precisamente por haber ido hasta ahí, sino porque tuvo que dejar algo importante…

Así los dos seguían caminando por varios pasillos, mientras que Tachimukai se daba alientos a el mismo, Midorikawa seguía pensando en ese algo importante, así después de caminar unos cuantos pasillos y cruzar por un jardín (muy bello sobra decir) al fin llegaron a una gran puerta de madera con decorados muy bien tallados, con un color marrón ligero que le daba un toque tanto de seriedad así como de bienvenida hacia el lugar

Muy bien ya llegamos – dijo tachi mirando la gran puerta – mido te sucede algo? – le pregunto algo preocupado ya que desde que su amigo había vuelto de su misión se había vuelto mas distraído que nunca y se la pasaba mucho tiempo con la mirada perdida

Ehhh? – fue lo único que atino a decir Midorikawa, ya que de un momento a otro lo habían sacado de sus pensamientos

Que ya llegamos mido – le recalco – seguro que estas bien?

Mmm… si no te preocupes cosas mías – le dijo sonriéndole – así miro la puerta con la intención de tocar, pero se detuvo al recordar algo – oye tachi – se voltea a ver al mencionado

Si?- le dice este mirándolo sorprendido ya que pensaba que al fin tocaría la puerta para poder pasar

Ten cuidado, en tu misión, no te dejes cautivar por los humanos y su mundo – y vuelve a pensar en ese algo – solo ese consejo te doy – así al fin toca la puerta

Y antes de que Tachimukai le preguntara a que se refería, se escucho un "adelante" que venía de la habitación y así los dos (Tachimukai y Midorikawa) entraron al lugar, al entrar Tachimukai no podía dejar de asombrarse de ese lugar, ya que a pesar de que el nirvana fuera muy hermoso sin duda esa habitación era bellísima, con un color amarillo ligero en las paredes, muebles muy bien tallados y hechos, con muchos detalles por aquí y por allá, que eran del mismo color que de la puerta

Muy bien que se les ofrece – dijo otra arcángel solo que era una mujer de apariencia joven , de piel color morena, bella figura, un poco baja lo cual le daba un aspecto adorable, aunque al ver sus curvas uno se daba cuenta de que no era una niña pequeña (al fin mi oc ! aunque solo como extra, pero ese siempre será su papel, de extra en los fic, nada mas) – si no me equivoco vienen para que el señor le de un cuerpo físico al ángel Tachimukai y pueda dar su prueba y ser arcángel verdad? – pregunto amablemente mientras sonreía

Si a eso vinimos hoshino-san – le dijo Midorikawa

No me trates con formalidades mido – sonríe un poco divertida – no estamos en ninguna reunión importante, verdad que uno no se acostumbra a ver a mido asi tachi? – le pregunto mirando al nombrado

Pues yo le dije lo mismo – mientras mira a su amigo

Uno ya no puede tratar de ser serio si no lo reprochan – dijo Midorikawa inflando los cachetes mirando con falso enojo a hiyori y a tachi

Jejejeje – reían tachi y hiyori mirando que al fin su amigo volvía a ser el de antes

Ese es el Midorikawa que conozco – le dijo hiyori – alegre e infantil

Oye! – le reclama Midorikawa

Si es verdad – comenta el señor (que es Dios)

Ehhh? – dicen Tachimukai y Midorikawa mirando en la dirección de donde venia la voz viendo al señor ahí, sonriendo

Bueno es momento de que le dé un cuerpo físico, a Tachimukai señor – le dice hiyori que ya sabia donde estaba este, y también sabía que estaba mirando la situación desde que esta comenzó – lo malo es que surgió un pequeño problema con eso –decía mientras miraba el documento de Tachimukai

Y que paso? –pregunto un poco alarmado Tachimukai

Pues paso que los encargados que hacen los cuerpos físicos, te confundieron y en ves de hacerte un cuerpo de varón te hicieron uno de mujer – informó el señor – ten – le dice mientras le entrega el paquete

Que ellos…que?- decía Tachimukai aun aturdido por tal información

Por eso te dije que fueras a ver tu cuerpo físico –le reprocho mido – a mi casi me pasa lo mismo, de no haber sido porque fui a ver

Yo sigo pensando que te hubieras visto genial con ese cuerpo – decía hiyori sonriendo gatunamente – me hubiera gustado verte con vestidos y listones Jejejeje

Ahí ya deja de decir eso – decía Midorikawa con un gran sonrojo y expresión molesta

Ya, ya mido solo era broma – moviendo la mano haciéndole de abanico a la cara de mido – Bueno tachi lamento que esto haya pasado

No pasa nada, después de todo ahí nadie me conoce no? –Sonríe - así que no habrá problema

Bueno entonces, ve a cambiarte Tachimukai – dijo el señor mirando fraternalmente al pequeño ángel - dentro de unas horas abriré las puertas del nirvana para que puedas ir a la tierra así que prepárate

Si señor – le sonríe – iré a alistarme

Hiyori podrías ayudar a Tachimukai a cambiarse, ya que al no ser mujer no creo que la tarea de escoger ropa, sea fácil para el - le dice el señor mirándola

Si , justo eso quería hacer – camina hacia la salida y se detiene junto a Tachimukai - vamos tachi?

Si – le dice este, y así los dos salen de la habitación rumbo a la habitación de hiyori para que pudiera elegir ropa adecuada

Bueno señor son su permiso también me retiro – dice Midorikawa caminado hacia la puerta, y justo antes de que este la tocara..

Espera Midorikawa hay algo que quiero hablar contigo….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas horas después…

Tachi? – pregunto Midorikawa , viendo a una adorable chica de unos largos cabellos castaños y unos hermosos ojos azules como el mar, que aparte de ser mus adorable a simple vista, con el sonrojo que surcaba sus mejillas era el detonante para hacerla ver como una completa chica linda a los ojos de cualquiera

Ves tachi? Te dije que te veías bien – decía hiyori mirando con alegría su creación – hasta mido se quedo boquiabierto

Pero no me gusta que me miren tanto – dijo tachi con el sonrojo aun presente y mirando al suelo avergonzado

Aunque sigo pensando que mido se hubieras visto genial con un rozón en su coleta – decía hiyori mirando divertida al peli verde

Oye! – volvió a reclamar

Perdona, pero tenía que hacerte reaccionar si no una mosca se pudo meter a tu boca – decía sonriendo – y no me digas que eso es absurdo porque ya paso

~~Flash Back~~

En la fiesta de celebración, por el que el ángel Midorikawa se haya convertido en arcángel , todos disfrutaban de la música, charlando o simplemente brindando, el mas emocionado no era nadie mas que Midorikawa y no precisamente por la fiesta…

Cuanta comida! – exclamo feliz mirando la mesa de los bocadillos

Veo que mido ya se emocionó – dijo Tachimukai

Pues eso parece – le respondió hiyori

Y el peli verde, aun permanecía con la boca abierta, pensando en que comer primero…

"Que debería comer primero, las carnes, los onigiris con relleno o el helado?" – pensaba este

Y así seguía debatiéndose mentalmente, sobre que delicia comer primero hasta que …

Ahg – sintió como algo entro a su boca y como se adentraba a su garganta- cof, cof – y sintió como ese algo comenzaba a moverse , y su saliva digamos que no ayudaba mucho ya que esta no dejaba que ese algo pudiera salir..

Así tachi, estuvo dándole palmadas en la espalda a mido, hasta que este escupió una cosa negra que se comenzó a mover, hasta que se fue volando…

Eso era una mosca? – pregunto alarmado mido

Pues eso parece – dijo tachi mirando aun el camino por el que se había ido el insecto

Así mido, en vez de ir y devorar los bocadillos de la mesa, se fue a lavar una y otra vez la boca…

Con lo que más de un ángel se puso feliz , ya que podrían probar los bocadillos…

~~Fin Flash Back ~~

Ni me lo recuerdes, que se me vuelve a venir el asco – decía mido con cara de traumado recordando el suceso – además cuando volví, solo quedaba la mitad de los bocadillos - lloriqueo

Bueno entonces dejémonos de recuerdos y vamos tachi – le dijo hiyori caminando hacia una especie de casilla donde toco la puerta unas tres veces y después apareció un joven de cabellos platinados de apariencia adorable, aunque este fuera varón- Disculpa fubuki , podrías abrir la puerta?

Si, tan solo esperen un momento – dijo este con una sonrisa entrando nuevamente a la caseta

Oye mido? Quien es él? su nombre me parece conocido – le pregunto Tachimukai a Midorikawa

Pues el es el protegido del arcángel Goenji – le dijo mirándolo – aunque se rumora que tienen una relación sentimental, la verdad no estoy seguro – le comento mirando la caseta

Y si el es un protegido de un arcángel igual que yo soy tu protegido, no tendría que dar la prueba que yo estoy dando? – volvió a pregunta Tachimukai

Pues, la verdad yo tampoco lo se muy bien, el señor solo le dijo que se quedara aquí vigilando las puertas del nirvana, lejos de la parte central y que si lograba hacerlo por tres meses sin volver ni una vez se convertiría en arcángel, aunque la verdad es una de las tantas decisiones que yo y los demás arcángeles no entendemos bien – termino de contarle – pero solo falta un mes , así que cuando tu vuelvas el y tu se convertirán en arcángeles al mismo tiempo

Chicos – les llamo hiyori – ya van a abrir las puertas vengan

Así poco a poco las grandes puertas que conectan el nirvana con el mundo humano se fueron abriendo lentamente…

Te deseo buena suerte – dijo fubuki saliendo de la caseta mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa

Muchas gracias – le dijo Tachimukai devolviéndole la sonrisa

Vamos Tachimukai, yo se que tu puedes – le dijo hiyori sonriendo dulcemente como si de una madre se tratase

Si – le respondió Tachimukai

Bueno vendré dentro de una semana, a ver cómo te está yendo así que suerte y cuídate tachi – le dijo mido moviendo la mano en forma de despedida

Si, Adiós – así Tachimukai fue caminando hacia fuera de las puertas del nirvana, con la firme decisión de volver y convertirse en un arcángel…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Bueno ya termine el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado n.n, y bueno , ya se que se estarán preguntado por que metí a Tachimukai de mujer en la historia, pero lo hice por que si no ,no cuadra la historia, bueno espero entiendan n.n**_

_**Y lamento no actualizar mis demás fics , pero no me viene la inspiración y asi todo lo que escribo es una zoncera -.-**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Nirvana: se puede decir que es un sinónimo del paraíso, pero para mi nirvana suena mejor x3**_

_**P.D: el fic se ubica en la época medieval , lamento no haberlo dicho antes pero recién me acorde xD**_

_**Preguntas:**_

_**Les gusto el fic?**_

_**Que creen que fue ese algo importante que perturba a Midorikawa? A quien lo descifre le dejare que entre a la historia xD (con oc o algo así) dejare una pista mas abajo**_

_**De que creen que hayan hablado Midorikawa y el señor? **_

_**Qué color creen que sea el vestido de Tachimukai? (no se me acurre un buen color para el vestido D:, es que quiero dibujarlo xD)**_

_**Habrán reviews? (yo espero que si xD)**_

_**Refrán (?) del fic:**_

_**Uno puede comenzar queriendo alcanzar un objetivo, pero puede terminar encontrando algo mejor…**_

_**Lo hice yo , creo que me inspire xD, bueno ahí la pista, n.n.**_


End file.
